Joke
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: "No way someone as perfect as Strider could love ME! What a fucking joke!" Rated T for swearing, angst and suicide. Dave Strider cheated...again.


You're Karkat Vantas and you're done. Your so fucking done with Dave fucking Strider! I wonder what ever possessed me to ever fucking think I could bring myself to love that asshole of a human being!

This was the last string! I can't take it anymore what is this the fucking third time now?! The fucking third time this fucker cheated on me! With the same fucking guy never the less! NO I bet he had done this a thousand other times.

What I'm I fucking talking about I know this isn't JUST the third time. I should just stop trying to block it out because I've know all along. In the 2 and a half years we've been together I've known where he was when he came home late.

I've known why he would wash his own laundry after he came home. Why he would take showers to. I've known even after he would look me strait in the eyes and say that he loved me like no other. I've known it was a lie.

I wanted to believe it was real, that I actually meant something to that asshole. That I Karkat Vantas was worth something! HA! What a fucking fool I was! Me have worth? NO. I'm nothing. I'm the fucking filth of this disgusting planet!

No way someone as perfect as Strider could love ME! What a fucking joke! Fuck fuckfuckfuck! So now that you're at the end of your rope you shut your self in the bathroom. I know this seems cheesy to some fuckass's but right now I don't give shit.

Everyone can go fuck them selfs for all I care! You're Karkat Vantas and you're going to die. You're going to pull suicide in the fucking bathroom of you and your boyfriends bathroom. You're going to pull suicide after going to John Egberts to hang out because your boyfriend said he had work.

Because once you finally fucking got there you only found your boyfriend of two and a half years, Dave fucking Strider kissing Egbert. JOHN FUCKING EGBERT FOR FUCK SAKES! THE PERSON YOU FUCKING TRUSTED AND CARED ABOUT! THE PERSON YOU TOLD ALL YOUR FEELINGS ABOUT DAVE TO.

After that scene you were running away like a total pussy. Tears streaming down your face like a little grub. Now you sit in your bathtub with a razor in hand. Razor in your right hand and sleeve rolled up on your left. Tears staining your cheeks with choked sobs of sorrow.

You get comfy by leaning on your back on the tub. You move your hand to your wrist and you start to cut. First you only test it by softly slicing your skin. Your red mutant blood that's shameful builds up and slowly drips to the side.

Next is a bit deeper and harder. More red blood comes out. The pain almost makes me stop but I can't. I continue and only go deeper. By now my arm is a mess of grey flesh mixed with my ugly red.

Heh it looks like a pile of meat you could buy at a store. My pants is stained along with my sweater and everything around me in the tub. I'm starting to conscious. My vision is a blurry black mess.

My arms are at my sides lifeless and red. My tears still going down my cheeks wetting my face and sweater. Everything is draining away. My vision, touch, taste and smell are practically gone but my hearing is still working.

I hear the front door open. Dave calling my name but no answer comes because I can't move my mouth. I hear his foot steps walk around searching for me. Then there right in front of the bathroom door.

"Karkat?" He calls out but I still can't move. He opens the door and I can't clearly see his face but I know he's shocked. My eyes are almost closed.

"KARKAT?!" He shouts out really loud. A smirk come one my face. "Sh- shut up fuckas- *cough* you're going to give me a headache." It's taking all my remaining energy to speak.

"Dammit Karkat be serious!" He joins me in the tub getting dirty with my filth trying to get me out of there. 'Just stop' you say to your self in your head. "Stop...and listen. I'm so sorry Strider. Sorry for not being good enough for you. I'm sorry for not being John Egbert." My arm that is full of cuts touches his pale cheek softly staining that to, heh I only ruin everything I touch. I try to smile but only a frown with tears streaming down shows.

My vision has gone black, I can't feel anything anymore, I can't even taste my own blood anymore, the smell of copper is also gone, heh my hearing has gone silent to. I'm dead.

* * *

Okay so this is my first Homestuck Fanfic! Sorry if there are mistakes or so I wrote this like 2:00AM in the morning. I want to make another chapter of Dave's point of view. Tell me how I did.


End file.
